


Bodyguard

by minyardfx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardfx/pseuds/minyardfx
Summary: "Иди в секретную службу, говорили они. Тебе не нужен именно корейский, говорили они"  - бубнил Джей, пытаясь понять по карте, где он свернул не туда, в гребаном Сеуле.





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> NIS - Национальное агентство разведки.

\- Да, я добрался. Пришлось повозится с дверью, но ничего сложного, охраны почти нет, легко зайти. - телефон прижат к уху плечом, в одной руке большая армейская сумка, в другой связка отмычек.  
\- Нет, они не говорили кто объект. Сказали, что это важно, бла бла бла, агенство хотело именно вас, бла бла бла и как я понял, их несколько.

Зашёл в гостиную вроде как, огляделся. Оставил сумку возле дивана.

\- Честно, Дейк, я не знаю. Если их, и правда несколько, то я просто запру их вместе и пусть сидят никуда не ходят. Оборачиваюсь на звук открывшийся двери. Там Феликс. С тихим "фак" телефон падает.  
_•я на это не подписывался•_

Они заходят. Всем составом, начинают что-то говорить, пытаются узнать кто я. Игнорирую их полностью, поднимаю телефон и набираю нанимателя. Они шугаются, до меня доходит, что они увидели глок, заткнутый за пояс моих штанов, когда я нагнулся. Крис оказался ближе всех, поэтому пока они в панике орут друг на друга, я хватаю его и заталкиваю в ближайшую комнату, запираю дверь.

\- Какого хера это они ? Вы заказали мне СтрейКидс? - ору я в трубку, и пытаюсь жестами отогнать Чана подальше от меня, показывая на глок. - Я на это, блять, не соглашался, они же ебаные дети.  
Слушаю его нелепый бубнеж о рейтингах, об охране, о том, что из них выйдет отличная приманка бла бла. И бросаю трубку. Достаю глок. Чан дёргается.  
\- Я попаду в ад за это.

Он не понимает что происходит, совершенно. Я тоже. Чтобы его хоть немного отвлечь, разблокирую телефон. На экране заставка, там макнэ, чанбин и Крис. И он поднимает на меня взгляд.

\- Тебе придётся мне помочь, иначе они так просто от нас не отстанут.

\- Что. Зачем вам..

Я достал глок и снял предохранителя. С кармана достал значок NIS'а. Он немного шокирован и в неверии, а его глаза больше похожи на тарелки.

\- Ну так получилось, что ваши боссы хотят рейтинги, а мои вычислить очередной синдикат, который распространяет новый синтетический наркотик. Очень популярный в ваших кругах. И так как вас постоянно снимает камера, они решили что идея с заложниками будет супер. Ведь чёрный пиар, тоже пиар, да? Как видишь я профессионал. - вздыхаю.  
\- Тебе будет очень трудно, но придётся мне доверится. Прости заранее. Я бы отказался, если бы знал, что это вы.

Делаю два выстрела в потолок. И двигаюсь к Чану. Он испуганно вскрикивает. Пока я обмазываю его бутафорской кровью, оставшиеся "дети " пытаются выломать дверь. Резко распахиваю ее и Чанбин падает к моим ногам.

\- Не плохо. Ты будешь вторым. Направляю на него глок и кидаю ему моток верёвки.  
\- Свяжи их и быстро. - он смотри на меня, потом на веревку.  
\- Я не понятно выразился или что ? - перезаряжаю пистолет. Он подрывается и бежит к остальным. Наклоняюсь к Крису, который очень убедительно умирает и шепчу.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы они не пострадали. Я клянусь тебе.  
Он будто расслабляется. Я вытаскиваю его в общую комнату, где Чанбин послушно связывает остальных. При виде окровавленного Криса, они быстро затыкаются и перестают сопротивляться.  
\- Ну.. что ж детишки, то что вы видите мое лицо означает лишь одно. Вы не выйдете. Отсюда. Живыми.   
Последнее предложение растягиваю с особым удовольствием.   
Они дёргается от ужаса. Половина из них, начинает тихо плакать.  
Они нервничают. Камеры по всему дому. Запись идёт. Я пытаюсь найти момент и слить всю эту "сцену" на нет. Меряю комнату шагами и ругаюсь в полголоса.

\- Этого вы хотели ? - я ору в одну из камер видеонаблюдения размахивая пистолетом.  
\- Хотели смотреть как они страдают, господин Пак ?

Я поворачиваюсь к своим "заложникам". "Дети" не так напуганы, как должны были, и кажется Сынмин и Хан что-то подозревают. 

\- Тогда я заберу их у вас.


End file.
